


[鸣佐] New World Order

by kakukoo



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakukoo/pseuds/kakukoo
Summary: 关于爱，关于毁灭，关于新生有囚禁鸣人和逆rape情节哦！
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 16





	[鸣佐] New World Order

漩涡鸣人是在一片异常的潮热中迷糊地醒过来的。

然而他睁开眼睛的瞬间就发现了更大的异样——他明明睁开了双眼，但所见仍是一片空无一物的漆黑。而他自己的房间就算拉上了窗帘也会有丝缕月光洒进来，绝不会陷入如此彻底的黑暗。

而自己下身的器官此时正处于一种奇异的又硬又烫的状态，好像被什么湿热的东西包裹着，吮吸着。针刺般尖锐的快感在他神志恢复清明之际狠狠地刺穿了他，他手足无措，慌乱地喘息着绷紧了身体，在无法遏制的颤抖中溺水般仰起头，喉咙里抖出破碎的呻吟。

在最初几乎要把他直接抛上顶端的刺激归于平缓后，他感到自己的大脑仿佛被劈成了两半——一半疯狂地响着警报，一半已经沦为了快感的俘虏。他下意识地想要活动自己仅剩的那只手，却只感受到了手腕上金属拘束具的冰冷。他调动查克拉想要震碎那个金属器具，却发现自己无法对其造成分毫影响。可恶，难道上面还被附了什么术式吗！

他心如擂鼓，头脑昏昏沉沉，汗水顺着脊背缓缓舔过皮肤的触感令他不禁打了个寒颤。他这才发现自己上衣不知何时被扒掉了，汗湿的肉体暴露在偏低的室温中。他的上半身阵阵发凉，而下半身却热得要爆炸。

这是什么酷刑吗——他几乎要被激出眼泪来。做了几个深呼吸强行让自己冷静下来后，他咬紧牙关拼命挣扎起来，心想着不管怎样先得让自己的手恢复自由，夺回战力再从这个诡异的状况下脱出身来。

“唔——！”剧烈的挣扎不仅没挣脱手腕上的拘束具，反而让他意识到了一个更加恐怖的事实——有人跨坐在他的身上，还把自己的双腿牢牢地固定住了。

骑在自己身上的身体、被什么包裹住的下身……他的脑海里猛然闪过了好色仙人小说里的香艳戏码。虽然在这个失去视力和身体控制能力的状况下，这种事实只能让他悚得冷汗直冒。

“喂！你是谁！你有什么目的！”他猛地挺动腰肢，下体强行破开软乎乎的窄道的诡异快感和突兀响起的、他完全不想知道是什么的水声让他产生了一种触电般的恍惚。

回答他的只有上方传来的骤然粗重的喘息和下方紧紧绞住他的肉壁。

然而就是这一声喘息让他的大脑彻底短路了。他听见了自己心里什么高塔一般的东西轰然倒塌的声音。

他像被施了定身术一般僵在那里，半天才颤抖着吐出半个音节：“佐……”

但他到底还是没说出那个完整的名字便噎住了，现在在他身上发生的一切都太过于超乎常理。而不管是那个熟悉到融入骨血的声音还是身体传来的过于真实的感触，都在提醒他：你的挚友，你的宿敌，你的“兄弟”，那个你愿意燃烧青春和生命去追逐的人，那个无数次出现在你的梦境和幻觉中的人，现在正主动地、甚至说是强行地与你结合。

脸颊突然传来一阵粗糙的摩擦感，鸣人这才反应过来自己的眼睛被蒙上了什么东西。所以我现在是被限制了人身自由，然后被自己最好的朋友和单方面认定的家人用屁股强奸？为什么？说到底原来同性之间也可以做这种事的吗？他感到一阵头晕目眩。

而逐渐凑近脸庞的熟悉气息让他更加心如乱麻。

“喂，不要开玩笑了真的……唔？！”

下巴被大力扣住，对方柔软干燥的唇封住了一切言语。鸣人只觉得自己的脑子里有一堆烟花在砰砰砰地炸开，连抵抗都放弃了，只是木然地接受对方的一切动作。

直到自己的舌头被另一个柔软潮湿的东西缠住，他这才发现自己的嘴巴不知何时被对方撬开了，宇智波佐助湿滑粗糙的舌头正在不知羞耻地与自己的纠缠着。暧昧的水声直接撞进耳蜗里，在只剩下一片灰烬的大脑里左冲右撞。独属于佐助的气味带着危险的热度侵蚀着他的鼻腔和神经，虽然事实上是自己的器官侵入了对方的身体，鸣人却觉得他的神志已经被对方彻底地蹂躏了一通。

小时候自己和佐助意外亲吻的场景突然模糊地浮现在脑海中，就算到现在鸣人也能依稀记得当时的恶寒和抗拒。然而这一次的吻不是意外，也不仅仅停留在表面，而是带着无边的热情和欲望。仅仅是舌头的交叠，鸣人却觉得对方已经卷走了自己的一部分灵魂。

记忆的匣子由这一吻开启。过去属于两人的点点滴滴跑马灯一样从眼前闪过，酸涩的情感藤蔓一般从心脏开始逐渐缠住了整个胸腔，勒得他有些微妙地呼吸困难。鸣人绝望地发现自己竟然没有感到预料中的排斥，整个身体反而被更剧烈的热潮侵袭了。我们的友谊已经坚固到被做这种奇怪的事情自己也不会反感了吗？！

我没救了，我就是个被好兄弟强奸还能兴奋的变态。鸣人晕乎乎地闭上眼，爸爸妈妈对不起你们儿子的第一次并不是和香香软软的女孩子一起而是被最好的朋友强奸了呜呜呜虽然他身上也好好闻他里面也好舒服嗯嗯嗯我没救了呜呜呜呜。

漫长的一吻结束，鸣人只感觉自己脑子里被什么东西来回碾了一个世纪。

“你，你到底在想什么啊我说？！干嘛要和我做这种事！”他艰难地操纵着发麻的舌头，心里没来由地感到一阵委屈。委屈？为什么呢？

“嗯？不喜欢？”

“唔嗯嗯……！”骑在自己身上的挚友又开始了上下动作，快感的电流噼里啪啦地自两人的连结处袭遍四肢百骸，鸣人甚至能闻到自己理智烧焦的气味。佐助的声音又喑哑又潮湿，上挑的尾音像猫科动物的爪子一样挠在他心口。他只觉得胸口又痒又疼，想要说什么却被对方的动作逼得只能顺着本能发出变了调的鼻音。

“哈、因为我想要，有问题？”

佐助坏心眼地收缩穴道，将给自己带来奇异快感的那根东西绞得更紧，满意地看着被蒙住眼睛拷住手腕的鸣人忍不住扬起下巴大口喘息。对方正人君子的伪装正慢慢地被自己扯得七零八落，从缝隙中渗出的是滚烫的欲望——被禁锢在自己身下的精壮腰肢现在正本能地随着上方的动作小幅度挺动，仿佛在讨要更多奖赏。鸣人身体的反应大大地取悦了他，暧昧的满足感自下腹升腾而起，抖落一阵柔软的叹息。就是这样，更多地渴求我吧……跟我一起下去吧——

“你，这种事情，唔嗯、不应该跟我做！”也许是发现了自己的身体已经开始迎合对方的动作了，鸣人又开始了欲盖弥彰的挣扎。哼，明明自己也很享受吧。佐助在心里冷笑出声，用一个大力的起落表明对死鸭子嘴硬的不屑。

“那我该跟谁做？”

“……”

即使对方眼睛被蒙住，佐助依然能想象得出那副因为被噎得说不出话而呆愣地瞪大眼睛的傻样。那我该跟谁做？还有人值得我这么做吗？你明明就明白了吧，我……

“……小樱可是一直喜欢着你！你、唔！”话还没说完，鸣人的双颊就被大力捏住了，他苍白的反驳被强行掐断。小樱喜欢佐助早就是人尽皆知的事了，如果他们在一起了的话我一定会祝福吧……但是现在的佐助在和我做爱，他骑在我的身上，在用我的那根东西……可恶！他就算是想做也不至于，不至于……

——把这样的佐助拱手让给别人，你真的愿意吗？

又来了，内心深处什么东西在蠢蠢欲动的感觉又来了，都怪佐助干出这种奇怪的事……一阵从未有过的慌乱和无助击中了他，他感觉自己潜意识里有什么在挣脱束缚，有什么在满溢而出，而他已无力阻止。

是那个东西——是那个自己从幼时就种下的对于这个黑发“挚友”的独占欲的种子。在过去的无数个日夜中，它总是时不时地冒出个尖芽，又被他慌慌张张地按回土里去，甚至还要在它上面堆上一抔新土。鸣人一直无来由地憎恶任何试图“占领”佐助的丑恶行径，憎恶任何试图操纵他的人。他用无比正直的理由一遍遍强调这股感情的合理性，佐助就是佐助，不可能也不应该属于任何人——

真的吗？

你真的是这样想的吗？

如果他能属于你呢？如果宇智波佐助能够属于漩涡鸣人呢？

——你想不想要他只属于你？

鸣人此刻只能听到那颗种子疯狂生长的声音，沉淀发酵了多少年的执念成了滋养它的最佳养料。黑色的枝叶张牙舞爪，发出野蛮的沙沙声，和嘲笑的声音那么相似。

“呵，现在在你身上的是谁，嗯？”佐助手上使力，粗声粗气地朝鸣人低吼。他喘着气加快了摆动腰臀的速度，引导对方往自己做准备时发现的敏感点上顶，想要用更汹涌的快感冲走内心的烦躁。他突然有些后悔顺着鸣人提出那个反问，没想到这个吊车尾的还真能在这场只属于他们两个人的交合中提到他人的名字。燥热的怒意把他的喉咙烧得嘶嘶作响。

虽然从身体的反应上来看鸣人明显已经沉沦在这场强奸演变成的合奸中了，但这到底是单纯的因为做这种事很舒服呢，还是他真的也对自己有着能够背叛友谊的欲望？

算了，就算对方和自己不抱有相同的感情又怎样呢？反正一切都将在明天结束。我想要的东西无论如何都会自己去争取，这也是为了不给自己留下遗憾。

然而下一秒，席卷全身的快感的风暴就剥夺了他思考的能力。鸣人就像被他的那句话打开了什么开关一样突然猛地向上挺动重，重地碾压过那块湿漉漉的软肉。

“嗯、啊啊……！”最脆弱的一点被大力侵犯的爽痛感让他内壁猛然缩紧，腰一软趴在了鸣人身上。他难以自持地颤抖着，在对方耳边吐出带着湿意的呻吟。

他茫然地睁大眼睛，陌生的失控感让他的呼吸都停滞了一瞬。至今为止的一切都在自己的掌控之中，不管是欲望也好快乐也好，都井井有条地按照自己的剧本行进着。而鸣人，鸣人从来都是那个最大的变数，总是擅自闯进来把一切搅得一团糟，就像这样……

佐助饱蘸情欲的声音就像是被泡在蜜里煮了一遭，烫得鸣人感觉自己头顶都在冒着甜甜的蒸汽，过载的热量化作岩浆一股脑儿地冲进自己身下的小火山里。突然涨大的柱体突突地碾着甬道的每一个角落，又惹得一串不稳的气音滚落在急速升温的空气中。

“佐、佐助，你的声音，好色啊我说……”鸣人的嗓音被熏得更加沙哑，带着强忍着什么的颤抖。他小心翼翼地开口，声音低下汹涌的暗流却快要击溃那脆弱的堤坝了。

无所谓了，都无所谓了，反正也只是一晌贪欢。鸣人，鸣人，佐助在心底默默咀嚼这个已经被烙进了灵魂的名字。你总是能那么轻易地扰乱我的情绪，和你在一起时我总感觉我变得不像自己了，但又觉得那样的才是真正的自己……到底是怎样呢？

事到如今也没有留恋了，随他做好了，反正都是最后的放纵。

佐助离开他的肩头，重新把身体的重心放回那根饱涨的器官上。他的手从对方的脖颈开始，缓慢又轻柔地顺着流畅的肌肉线条向下游移，抚摸他的胸口，揉捻他的乳尖，描摹他腹部的封印，最后用拇指摩擦他的腰窝。他的动作矜持得像是在揭开什么的帷幕，仿佛毫无邪念，又仿佛极尽挑逗之能事。他的指尖带着无形的黑色火焰，这一方狭窄的舞台就是他们共同的葬身之处。

“佐助，佐助。”鸣人全身都绷紧了，隆起的肌肉像有了自己的意念般小幅度抽动。他急切地、口干舌燥地呼唤着，带着被极力压抑的狠意，汗水从额角蜿蜒而下。他努力睁大眼睛仰起面庞却看不到想见的人；他尽力前倾想触碰面前的身体，换来的只是金属拘束器刺耳的警告。

“不行。”佐助俯身前倾舔上了对方被情欲烧红的唇，“继续。”

回应他的是猝然变得粗暴的抽插。身体深处那块足以把自己掀落进某种漩涡的秘处被一遍又一遍地碾磨冲撞，快感来得是那样凶狠。他感受到自己的内部正随着对方侵入的动作无法抑制地收缩，欲望的火舌直接湿漉漉地舔上了他的脑髓，他失神般地从鼻腔里溢出一连串甜腻的鼻音。

唇上袭来的一阵细小刺痛惹得他此刻极度敏感的身体又是一阵细微的抖震，鸣人沉重又急促的呼吸声像是野兽示威时发出的低吼。他正叼着自己被咬破的唇细细磨蹭，就连血腥味此时都像是成了催情的香料。佐助感到脊背窜过一阵令人激动不已的寒意，自己就像被什么人形的狐狸盯上了一般。泛着铁锈味的战斗冲动刺激着他的大脑皮层，潭水一般的墨色眼眸激荡出妖冶的血色。他们好像都是猎手，又好像都是猎物；他们仿佛终将双赢，又仿佛只能两败俱伤。

唇瓣终于被放开，冒着热气的舌头带着不容抵抗的力道顶在佐助紧紧闭合的牙龈上，腥甜的味道从间隙中淌过来。佐助一开始还死死坚守着这方阵地，好像张开了嘴的话有什么自己控制不住的东西也会一齐涌出来，但他无用的坚持终是被击溃在令人意乱情迷的索求中。在他松口的一瞬间，变了调的呻吟就被对方悉数堵了回去，在两人的舌尖上翻滚。鸣人的舌头就像现在的他本人一样带着罕见的侵略性，像是要代替无法活动的肢体去拥抱对方。佐助晕乎乎的，突然很想看他的眼睛。

上下夹击的掠夺逼得佐助一阵呼吸困难，恍惚中好像四面八方的墙壁都正在向他挤压过来。在被甜蜜的窒息感彻底吞没之前，他呜咽着一把拽开了鸣人的脖颈。

他眼前一片模糊，咽不下的唾液从嘴角垂下晶莹的丝线，异样的潮红顺着高高扬起的脸颊一直淌下去，与泛着情热的汗水一起汇成爱欲的溪流。他想要大口吸入空气，染上媚意的音节却随着下方身体的耸动胡乱地从喉咙里掉出来。他在混乱中被唾液呛得直咳嗽，终于受不了了般抬起被拍击成粉色的臀部，暂时从要命的顶弄中脱出身来。

他就像刚结束一场最凶险的战斗那样竭力呼吸着，胸腔像老旧的鼓风机似的嗡嗡作响。他环着鸣人发烫的脖颈，把脑袋搁在对方头顶平复着呼吸。像是撒娇又像是嗔怪的鼻音从下方钻进自己耳朵里，呼出的热气不偏不倚地打在硬挺的乳头上，又引起一阵细微的颤抖。

“佐助……!”被从温水般的快感中突然拎起来的鸣人不满地扭动着身体，想要再把自己塞回那个温柔乡中。在不得要领的挣扎中他只感到自己的唇碰到了什么硬硬的东西，也许是被近在咫尺的热气熏昏了头脑，他一口吸上了那个小小的凸起。

“唔……”佐助的身体微不可查地往后缩了一瞬，腹部肌肉忍不住绷紧，又放松下来。之前一直被自己忽略的部位被含在高热潮湿的口腔中，又被粗糙的舌面碾磨，细小的酥麻感从那里开始一路传到腰椎。

“你不给我拆掉眼睛和手上的东西我就咬你了。”伏在自己胸前的脑袋传来闷闷的声音，“我是真的想看你，想抱你……”

佐助好心情地揉了揉对方毛茸茸的头顶，感觉鸣人突然从之前的野狐狸变成了会卖乖的家犬：“这么喜欢我？”

话音刚落他就不禁倒吸一口气。鸣人真的在自己的胸乳上咬了一口，不疼，倒是泛起微妙的酸涨感。

“是啊我就是喜欢你！从，从很久以前开始！”他自暴自弃，一句话说得咬牙切齿，语毕还恶狠狠地用他的乳头来磨牙。

“……”

长久的寂静中，佐助突然抖着身子，低低地发出一连串急促又模糊的气音。他又像是在无力地笑又像是在隐忍地哭，又像是收获了巨大的快乐又像是承受了过量的痛苦。

“……佐，佐助？”鸣人明显被这反常的反应吓了一跳。他见过佐助疲惫的时刻，迷茫的时刻，痛苦的时刻，脆弱的时刻，却从来没见过这么破碎的时刻。佐助的声音里揉进了太多复杂的东西，就像卷着沙石的洪流，在自己黑洞一般的视野中泛着碎玻璃的光。他从未如此急切地想要看到对方的表情。

而在下一刻，他暴露在空气中的灼热柱体又被吸回了那个给自己带来极乐的甬道中，之前被强行中断的快感此刻再次汇成一片，激荡起情欲的浪潮。佐助低哑的声音小蛇一般钻进他的耳朵，过近的距离惹得就连空气的震动都那么令人心痒难耐。他在说话，轰隆隆的，冒着蒸汽，带着风。

“随你喜欢好了”。

他的尾音直接被塞进了鸣人的耳蜗里——佐助潮热的舌舔上他的耳朵，吸吮磨蹭他小巧的耳垂，挑逗般地舔弄那些凸起与沟壑，用充满暗示的动作摩擦那个洞口。

“呜——”向来敏感的耳朵哪受得住这般出格的刺激，鸣人只觉得自己的神经现在就像是被反反复复弯折过的铁丝。他极力向另一边偏过头去，想要逃离那段再一次把一切都搅得乱七八糟的舌头，全身抖得像筛子一样。啊啊啊佐助！他在心里跳着脚大吼，你就是个混蛋！

尽管现在失去肢体控制权的自己和被按在砧板上的肉没什么两样，但尚能肆意活动的腰部却是抵住了对方身体的核心。这很公平，鸣人咬牙切齿地想，像是要发泄什么般发狠地冲撞那片快乐的源头，想要从对方的身体里挤出更多示弱的反应，想要拆掉对方所有的游刃有余，他想把自己的印记烙进对方身体的最深处，他想要佐助沉迷于他，只沉迷于他——

他感到自己上方的身体也在扭动着迎合，那个贪婪的肉穴过分热情地吞吐着将它榨出更多汁液的肉刃。佐助毫无遮拦的呻吟带着火热的温度，在空气中抖落了无数粉尘，只要再来一点火星就能引发绝顶的爆炸。

鸣人红着眼角，如炬的目光几乎要把那个蒙在他眼睛上的该死的东西直接烧成灰。现在的佐助是他从未想象过的，是那么柔软，那么湿润，那么放荡。他太想看到佐助的模样了，会像那些官能作品中描绘的那样吗？他的脸颊会像自己的一样发烫吗？会被蒸出一大片艳情的红霞吗？他清秀的眉头会皱起怎样难耐的弧度？他眼里覆着的冰霜会被自己融化吗，是会化成血还是泪？

他听见佐助在叫他的名字，带着不稳的鼻音。他从未想过那几个音节竟能被唤得如此缱绻，好像揉进了无数日与月，山与水，爱与恨。他觉得此刻的佐助是那么神圣而又平凡，他就像任何一个普通人那样会哭泣，会叫喊，会不顾一切地追求爱。

手腕上的金属被鸣人的动作晃得当啷直响，天知道他有多想伸手抱住那个呼唤着、渴求着自己的人，把他死死关在自己的怀里，再把自己的一切一股脑儿全塞进他的身体里，包括所有赤裸裸的爱，所有血淋淋的灵魂。他迫切地想要和对方融为一体，仿佛他们生来就该如此。

越来越激烈的交合使得肉体拍打的啪啪声、湿润蜜穴被反复入侵发出的咕啾声和两人失控的呻吟叫喊声交融在一起，炽热又浓厚的春情向着那一个临界点在狭小的空间内无限地膨胀。彻底沉溺于彼此的两人就像浪尖上两片单薄的树叶，只能用尽全身的力气抱紧对方，尽管终究只能双双在奔腾的浪潮中溺亡。

他们终是叫着对方的名字被掀上了顶峰，佐助带着崩溃般的呻吟吻上鸣人的唇时，鸣人尝到了咸咸的液体。为什么要哭呢，鸣人很想拭去他的泪水，但就连这个小小的愿望也被一并拷在了冰冷的墙壁上。佐助的身体失控地痉挛着，鸣人感觉自己就要被绞杀在他的体内。他溺水在漫无边际的满足感中，被短暂的窒息吞没。在无法自持的战栗中他几乎尝到了灵魂被剥离的诡谲快感，他多么希望此时倾注在对方身体里的东西能是自己滚烫的血肉。

要是能永远这样下去就好了……两人空白一片的大脑映射出了交叠在一起的愿望。

“佐助？”不知过了多久，鸣人才从那场吞噬掉所有理智的情事中缓过神来。他发现佐助仍趴在他胸口一动不动，没来由地有些愧疚。他想要伸手抚摸身上人的脸庞，却再一次被那可恨的金属扯了回去。

“佐助，这个可以解开了吧？还有眼睛上的……”他软着声音请求道。由于肢体的限制，他只能低下头用鼻子蹭对方的头顶，像只对主人撒娇的金毛犬。两人剧烈运动后的汗味和体液的腥膻飘散在仍残留着热度的空气中，情爱的气味让他陷入了一种微醺一般的晕眩。

“……”一声又沉又缓的叹息仿佛从无数个时空之外的地方飘来。

手腕上的禁锢被解开，鸣人艰难地活动了一下已经失去知觉的手臂，回流的血液唤醒了令人难耐的酸麻。

随后是眼睛上的。鸣人察觉到缓缓揭开那层封禁的手竟然正在细微地颤抖。他用仅存的左手贪婪地抚摸着对方的身体，描摹着肌肉的纹理，感受着皮肉之下沉重有力的心音。

“？！”然而眼前的景象却让鸣人彻底愣住了，刺骨的寒意从尾椎开始顺着脊背彻底凝结了他的神经，之前的旖旎思绪结了冰般掉在了地上。他迅速环视了一遍完全陌生的房间，最终把视线停留在那张熟悉又陌生的脸上——佐助的相貌已经不再是自己记忆中的模样了，现在的轮廓明显更加成熟，说明距离自己上一次见他已经过去了相当的一段时间了……然而鸣人对此毫不知情，好像自己很长一段时间的记忆被硬生生地从脑海里挖掉了。

“你……”他试着搜寻之前的记忆，然而大脑里徒剩一片茫然的雪花。

“从那之后已经过去了四年，鸣人。”佐助沙哑地开口，毫不掩饰声音中的疲惫。鸣人只觉得自己的心被揪成一团，像吸饱了水的毛巾一样又沉又涨。

“……那之后？”

“终结之谷一战，你被我的因陀罗之矢削去了半只右臂，陷入了昏迷。”

……？鸣人皱着眉，总感觉对方说的事情有种微妙的违和感，好像事实并不是这样的……有哪里不对劲呢？事情原本又应该是怎样的呢？他死死地盯着对方的双眸，试图回忆起什么，可终是徒劳。  
从对方外表的变化来看，“四年后”好像也不是信口胡诌，但是……

“我把你封印了，直到现在。”

“……为什么？”

佐助低低地笑了，眼里似乎有无数复杂的感情搅在一起。他的眼睛还是那样，就像一眼沉寂的深潭，而现在冰封般的水面下正在卷起暴风。不祥的预感黑泥似的裹上鸣人的心，漆黑的恐惧在他的心底蔓延。

“你是我计划中的最后一环，鸣人。”

鸣人心中的恐惧在听到这句话和看到对方眼底闪过的一丝不舍之后达到了巅峰，再一次失去佐助的预感使他脑中的警铃发疯般尖啸。一片慌乱中，他死死扣住佐助的双肩，把他猛地按在地板上，好像这样做就能永远留住他。佐助披散着头发躺在地上看着自己的样子和多少年前的渐渐重叠，就是那一次，就是那一次以后他就不辞而别……

鸣人茫然地张口，却什么也说不出来。“失去”的恐慌已经冻结了他的喉管。

佐助只是看着他，带着淡淡的笑意，眼神仿佛来自亿万光年之外：“现在所有的忍者终于统一了……在我建造的忍之国中，忍者们将不再相互征伐，而是作为普通的国民生活。”

“那，那不是很好吗，我们一起……”

“我的目的就要实现了。现在所有人的仇恨都集中在我一人身上，而我已经强行实现了全忍者的联合，建立了新的秩序。杀了我的人就能把忍者们从长久的压迫与恐惧中解放，成为忍界的救世主，获得无尽的敬仰。”

他面上柔和，却是在宣判死刑：“鸣人，这才是我们的协作。”

“不可能，不可能的，肯定还有其他办法……”鸣人断断续续地呢喃，而他其实也明白了，这一次他根本没有选择的权力——从一开始自己已经成为了对方计划的最后一环，只有他消灭绝对的黑暗，成为绝对的光明，佐助的计划才能完美画上句号。而他要是忤逆佐助的想法，本身就是对他信念的亵渎。这是佐助所期望的协力，这是他们最后一次的合作，既然这样，他就必须完美执行。

“你又是这样……又是这样……”眼泪无法抑制地涌出来，呜咽的声音渐渐扭曲成压抑的咆哮。

明明我只是想把你从自我伤害的泥潭中拉出来而已，为什么……他从未如此痛恨过自己的无力，上一次没能留住他，这一次也不能，永远都不能了。从哪里，从哪里开始错了……

撕心裂肺的痛席卷了鸣人的全身，刀刃一般把他割得七零八落。明明刚才两个人的心相近相吸如磁铁的正负极，恨不得融为一体，而现在他们之间已经裂开了万丈深渊，一切美好的东西来不及闪耀就被无尽的黑暗吞噬，最终尸骨无存。他喉咙里呛着血味，感觉自己正在接连不断地死亡。

佐助在他失去力气的束缚中直起身来，叹息着环抱住他；“这次我有好好道别了。”

“鸣人，带领忍者走向光明的未来吧……”

“再见了。你会有幸福的家庭的。”

“我爱你。”

他被佐助就着这个姿势扑到了地上。佐助抬起头望进他双眼的动作仿佛被定格成了无数个短镜头，带着延迟一般虚幻的重影。

“不……”

当他意识到对方想要干什么的时候，一切都迟了。滴血般的红铺天盖地地淹没了整个视界。体内的九尾尚未苏醒，失去尾兽帮助的他终究敌不过高阶幻术，他的意识和漫天的悲痛来不及挣扎便一起沉入了无尽的海底。

-尾声-

下一次恢复意识的时候，鸣人发现自己站在高高的城墙上，手臂洞穿了面前黑发青年的胸膛。他愣愣地看着那个陌生人像只折翼的鹰一般笔直地从城墙上坠落下去，却始终想不起来自己为什么要杀死一个素昧平生的人。手臂上残留的洞穿血肉的触感令他本能地感到一阵反胃，他茫然地望着地面上黑压压的人群，刺眼的阳光晃得一切都像是海市蜃楼。

人群突然爆发出刺耳的欢呼声，经久不息。

“是漩涡鸣人！”

“他，他果然没有死！”

“漩涡鸣人万岁！！”

“救世主，是我们的救世主啊！！”

“漩涡鸣人万岁！！！”

鸣人不知道发生了什么，但直觉告诉他，他的所做都是正确的——这本就是他应做的事。

他在赞美与欢欣的浪潮中举起双臂，像任何一个英雄那样。仿佛取得了什么巨大的胜利。

——<里之章>, 完。


End file.
